Angels
by Lara1786
Summary: I've stopped writing this story, but might pick it up later when I'm not so swamped with my other stories. Sorry everyone and thanks to all you guys who read and reviewed! Based on the book Angels by Marian Keyes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters nor do I own Marian Keyes' plot. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
Okay, I'm basing this story on the book, Angels, by Marian Keyes. Enjoy! Serena isn't a scout in this story. Serena's married to Darien and is from Japan. Oh, and Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami are her sisters (just humor me please?!). Setsuna is her friend in Las Angeles and Michelle is gay and a friend of Setsuna's who also lives in L.A. I'll explain the rest along the way.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
These past few years have been rough; I don't mean the kind of rough that everyone says. You know, when they say they have taxes and work and other seemingly insignificant things. My 'rough' is that of pain, love, leaving, losses, and more losses. I'm one of those people who always lived in a little bubble. I didn't even realize that my bubble had been 'popped' a long time ago.  
  
My husband, Dare, and I had been married for a little over nine years. His name really isn't Dare by the way, it's Darien. But I only call him that when I'm really pissed off at him for something. Anyways, when we first got married, we were mad about each other. We had known each other since high school; he had been a senior when I was a freshman. He was my first boyfriend, as my mother loves to point out to people. You see, my mother thinks of me as a completely stable, responsible, law-abiding daughter, who could never do anything wrong. What she always leaves out in Dare's and my story of our relationship is that Dare was not my only boyfriend. But I'll tell you about that later. Dare and I had been having a hard time in our relationship. The last year and a half or so before that fateful day, had been really tough and we had kind of grown apart. But I never expected anything to happen the way it did. Stuff like that just didn't happen to people like me. Right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
It ended so quickly, at one minute I was drinking my contacts and the next, it was all over.gone.  
  
I can't help but wonder if your whole life can be changed because of a single box of chocolate truffles? Can something so ordinary and so insignificant change your life forever? Let me explain what my ramblings are about.  
  
You see, Darien and I have been having trouble for a while. I had even been having nightmares about our relationship for the past month or so. I remember that particular night, the night that it hit me, 'something was entirely wrong.' Darien and I didn't talk anymore. We never had sex anymore either; the last few times he couldn't keep it up (you know what I mean). That's when I started to drink my contacts. Three times in five weeks I'd drunk them. After those few times we didn't touched each other. He blames me, I know he does.but that's all right.because I blame me too. I'm rambling again, sorry.  
  
Okay, I'll start on that particular day that it happened. I was at work and I had just finished up a certain contract - Don't get me wrong, I'm not a lawyer. I'm one of the people who does more work, gets very little recognition, and get even less money - that had taken me all day to finalize. I had just turned off my computer and was about to head home when my evil boss, Haruka, walked over to me. I knew exactly what was coming and tried to prepare myself. Breathing deeply and acting like I hadn't seen her coming my way, I continued getting ready to leave for the day. And then, she was upon me.  
  
"Where are you going, Serena?" Haruka asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
I sighed and turned to look at her, "I'm going home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going home." I stressed the home this time to make sure she understood.  
  
She studied her watch, sighed and then looked down at me and said, "Okay (in that disapproving voice that parents use all of the time). Did you finish the Hudson contract?"  
  
"Yes, it's finished. I sent it to everyone already." I said, starting to feel happy and cheerful that I had finally finished the pesky little bugger of a contract. But all that happiness was ripped away from me when she asked her other question.  
  
"Good, and how about that Corrino Alliance contract?"  
  
I flinched. No, I hadn't finished that one, I had been too busy getting the Hudson contract finished, but I knew Haruka wouldn't hear of it. So I did the only thing I could think of to do.I lied.  
  
"Yes, I've finished it." I said, my voice cracking a bit.  
  
With a look that said 'Oh really' she replied, "Can I have it then?"  
  
I panicked, "Actually, I still have some fine-tuning that I'd like to do to it. So, I'd prefer if you just saw it when it was finished."  
  
Along with a disapproving and not to mention disbelieving look she said, "Alright, but I want it on my desk by nine tomorrow morning." And she was off.  
  
I contemplated staying for a while and getting some work done, but decided otherwise. Well, my stomach did when it growled loud enough to make the floor shake. I was starving. Hey, give me a break. I only had the last bit of a Mr. Goodbar, that I had found stuffed inside my purse, for lunch. And I must say, it was delicious!  
  
I decided that I should call Dare to see what to do about dinner.  
  
But, as the phone rang I remembered that Dare and I were supposed to be meeting up with a couple of our friends that evening - more like Dare's friends - Diamond and Beryl. They were extremely rich and snotty. And Beryl scared the hell out of me. She was a lawyer and I can see why even her clients were afraid of her. She was extremely intimidating. She would talk very fast and if you didn't answer quickly enough she would look at you as if you were a moron and then she would shoot another round at you. Diamond was just a rude snob, but since Dare and him had been mates since high school he refused to see the bad in Diamond and said that it was because Diamond was always so stressed. Stressed over what I'll never know. And frankly, don't really care to.  
  
Anyways, the past few times we were supposed to get together with them, it never happened. The first time, Dare and I had to have dinner with one of my sisters. The second, they said they couldn't because of some business dinner-thing. And the last time, we had canceled because we were waiting for our new couch to be delivered, which it didn't of course. So, now it was their turn. I hoped that they had called and canceled because I really wasn't in the mood for them tonight. I crossed my fingers when Darien answered the phone.  
  
"Dare, I just remembered that we were supposed to eat dinner with Diamond and Beryl tonight. Did they happen to call at all?" I held my breath hoping that they had and that it hadn't been to confirm the dinner.  
  
"Yeah, Diamond called. They can't make it because Beryl broke her foot. Diamond ran over it in his new Jaguar. He said they were sorry."  
  
I let out a long breath and thanked my lucky stars.  
  
"Good. I mean.not good about Beryl's foot and all, but good because.uh.I mean.."  
  
"It's alright Serena. I didn't want to go either, I was about to call them and tell them that someone had died or something."  
  
I sighed in relief and at my stomach's persistence asked, "Do you want me to pick something up from the store on my way home?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you soon."  
  
I said goodbye and hung up. On my way home from the office I stopped by the market. I picked up some frozen pizzas, a bottle of wine, some other unhealthy foods and threw them into the trolley. I had gotten in the line to check out when I saw them; they were gorgeous, stunningly decorated, absolutely beautiful.truffles. I can't control myself around chocolate. (in case you couldn't already tell) Once I've seen it, I just have to have some of it, or any kind of chocolate to satisfy my craving. I just couldn't resist and told myself that I'd go to the gym (where it was I'm not exactly sure) to work them off. So I threw them into the trolley and checked out.  
  
When I got home, I went into the kitchen and found Dare reading the paper at the table.  
  
"Hey. How was your day?" He asked as he helped me begin to unload the groceries.  
  
"Alright," I said, "I finally finished the Hudson Contract today, but -" but I was cut off by Darien.  
  
"Hey! Look at what we have here!" he was holding up the truffles that I had bought. I was about to defend myself for buying them, but he continued, "Are these things following us or something?"  
  
I had no idea of what he was talking about and gave him a questioning look?  
  
Dare smiled at the truffles, then at me again, and said, "You know. The other day when we -" He stopped right there with a look of horror in his deep blue eyes. Shock was etched on his face. Then, at that silent moment, I understood. He hadn't been talking about me, but another woman. He was talking about another intimate moment with someone other than me.  
  
I looked at him, my face blank, or at least I think it was, because I couldn't have moved it if I'd wanted to. He still stood there, looking terrified, like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't believe it. I knew that Dare and I had been having problems, but I never expected there to be another woman. I didn't know whether I wanted him to try and explain or just stay silent.  
  
"I -we-" Was all he said before words failed him.  
  
I looked into his eyes, searching for something, not knowing what. When I couldn't find anything there that was reassuring, I silently turned and walked upstairs. I don't know what was worse, him just letting me go up there, not defending himself or anything; or me taking this the quiet and petty way I was.  
  
Do you like it? If you do or if you don't, review please! I've never done anything like this before and want to know whether I should continue. Please review! -Lara1786 


	2. Angels Chapter Two

I'm glad that you all enjoyed the story. I will warn you now, I don't know if I'll continue this story. Unless I get enough info from people or you three who reviewed it continue reviewing it and reading regularly. I really want to continue so keep up with the reviews! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Did I mention that you should review? Anyways, here you go. -Lara1786  
  
I didn't know what was happening to myself anymore. That morning, and not to mention the night before had been awful. After I had left Dare in the kitchen, I walked slowly upstairs to our bedroom that we had shared for over nine years. When I reached our room, I laid down on the bed. I couldn't hear any noise from downstairs in the kitchen, so I assumed that Dare was in the same spot I had left him in.  
  
I hadn't expected to be able to sleep that night, but I did. But, I didn't just sleep…I was in a coma. The only time that I woke up that night was because of my eye twitching. You see, when I'm under a lot of stress or I'm just too overworked or something like that, my eye twitches. Not just a little twitch that will bother some people, but a twitch that feels like my eye is about to jump out of its socket.  
  
Rolling over onto my back, I noticed that Dare was in bed too. I desperately wanted to just reach out and touch him, to have him hold me in his arms like when we were younger. But how? I couldn't, I would never be able to forgive him. Right?  
  
It wasn't until I came out of my reverie that I noticed that Dare wasn't sleeping either. I could tell by his deep rhythmic breathing that he was faking it. He never was very good at acting.  
  
I rolled back over to my side and fell back into my coma-like sleep.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, Dare had already gotten up and showered. I began busying myself with getting ready for work. I went downstairs to get a quick breakfast, and found Dare sitting at the table. It was as though he had been waiting for me.  
  
"Serena –" He started, but I cut him off, "I'm going to be late for work." I couldn't face him yet.  
  
That night, I didn't go home after work. I picked up some fast-food and then went to a business party-get-together sort of thing. I knew that I was blatantly avoiding the inevitable confrontation with Dare, but at the moment, I just didn't give a damn. So I went to the part thing and decided that I would let myself go for once.  
  
Now, I'm not usually a heavy drinker, but for once, I decided to make an exception. I drank all that I could possibly keep down. I think I actually might have drunk my entire bodyweight that night.  
  
I was dancing and drinking and pretending to be having a blast. I don't think it was really a dancing kind of party, but what the hell. But I think the worst part of the evening was when I attacked one of my coworkers.  
  
Okay, so I didn't exactly attack him, but I was pretty damn close. His name was Michael Flannigan and he worked on the floor above mine. I had been dancing after about my trillionth drink and then I spotted him looking at me from across the room. I remembered how nice he had always been to me and began walking towards him. As I got closer I launched myself at him and began kissing him. I don't know what I was thinking, but hey, give me a break. I had just found out that my husband had been having an affair. Or so I thought, my suspicions still hadn't been confirmed. After what I guess was a minute or so, I realized just what it was I was doing. I quickly withdrew from Michael and muttered my apologies as I grabbed a coat and walked out of the party.  
  
What I didn't notice was Haruka the bitch-boss-lady watching me from afar.  
  
When I got home, Dare was up waiting for me, he looked terrible with worry. I guess he realized just how drunk I was, because he didn't even try to talk to me. He merely put a glass of water on the nightstand and a trashcan next to my side of the bed, just in case I needed to throw up in the night. It did indeed come in handy.  
  
As I was drifting off to sleep, I remembered that I hadn't taken my contacts out and not wanting to get out of bed I put them in the glass of water next to me. I promised that I would give them a nice good cleaning solution soak the next morning. And after that I went to sleep, though, it seemed I already was asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up with my mouth glued shut. I leaned over and gulped down the water, only realizing that along with the water went my contacts. As I stopped drinking, I realized that it was too late and that I indeed had finished the entire glass of water already. That's how I swallowed my contacts.  
  
I know this is sorta short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Thanks! -Lara1786 


End file.
